Just who was really the idiot?
by kintara5
Summary: Shinjiro was always the cold type, but why was it when he always saw her he couldn't help but be attracted to her? He'd always call her an idiot, but in the back of his thoughts he wondered if she really was one. Yes I stink at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! It's me with a new story!  
>Gah, I really need to stop getting distracted with other things and focus on the stories I began like what? LAST YEAR! OTL<br>Oh-well, shame on me then, but it doesn't keep me away from giving things for others to read. lol  
>So anyway, this story is about Shinjiro and the Female Main Character from P3.<br>Oh youtube what you do to me. lol  
>Without further ado, please enjoy this new story.<br>- kintara5

**DISCLAIMER **

**I do not own anything of this story just the total fangirl-ing you will see in here later on!**

**If I did I think you all know what I would change in here. =(**

* * *

><p>Who would have thought I would be in love for only a month . . .?<p>

The day I first met you, back on the 1st of May. I went to visit Akihiko at the hospital for his final check-up. While I waited for him to come back with the news, I sat there on his bed waiting for his return. Instead, in came three people; you being one of them . . .

" Umm . . . Is . . . Akihiko-senpai . . .? " asked a student with a goatee and hat on. I simply looked at him giving no response.

He tried to keep his cool and continued, " . . . in this room? By any chance? "

The atmosphere in the room screamed of sheer awkwardness. Though I've been put into uncalled for situations even I wanted to get out of the room. Just when I was about to step out of the room, Akihiko arrived.

" What are all you guys during here? "

For the first time, I heard your voice . . ." We came to see you. " you said with the brightest smile on your face.

Even Akihiko smiled when you said that. " I'm just here for a check-up. "

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get out . . . I stood up catching everyone's attention, " Is that it Aki? "

Akihiko nodded his head, " Yeah, thanks. "

I can't stand it . . .

" Tch . . . I don't have time for this shit. " As I made my way out I stopped in front of you, unconsciously I believe, I wasn't aware when I did evenstop.

Faintly I spoke, " You . . . " What did I want to say to you? What made me stop at you?

I shook my head in disbelief, " Nevermind . . . "

I exited the room, but one last time. I needed to see you, when you all looked back to Akihiko, I glanced at you as I slid the door closed.

Who were you exactly?

Never did you cross my mind after that day. I had actually forgotten you even existed.

Then on the 6th of June, you stepped into my life again . . .

Your friend Junpei Iori, I believe it was. He had just been struck by one of the punks at the alley I hang around. You three that Akihiko told me about, the same ones I met that day in the hospital. Yukari Takebe, Junpri Iori, and you . . . Mianko Arisato . . ."

That's enough. "I approached the scene that was created by the appearance of you three, nothing pisses these guys off more than seeing people that don't belong here. And I mean literally don't belong here.

Everyone looked back at me as I got closer, " They didn't know what they were getting into. I'll make sure they leave. " I cocked my head to the side, " Alright? " Why did I come up here anyway? Was it because they were S.E.E.S members?

" Who do you think you are, dumbass? " questioned the punk with the open shirt that showed his upper torso. " You want some too! "

Argh, nothing makes me more annoyed than people purposely trying to pick a fight.

The punk threw a left fist at me, but I easily stepped out of the way. No trouble at all, these guys were half drunk as it is, you can easily tell where they're aiming at. It was time I payed him back for pissing me off . . .

I took one step towards him and threw my head forward with all force smacking this punk directly in the nose.

He fell backwards and covered his face with his hands, " Shit . . . " He shot a glare at me, " You just crossed the line! You think you're going home alive! "

I stood there watching the blood drip from his nose and onto his shirt. If he wanted another go I'd be happy to obliged. " . . . Wanna give it a try? "

It seemed like he didn't think I'd take him seriously, he panicked and got himself up to his feet, " Uh . . . S-Screw this . . . "

The girls that gathered around to see the commotion pointed and laughed at the guy. I didn't feel sorry for him, he honestly deserved it.

"Hahahahaha! What a loser! "

The second guy that was with the punk stood in front of his companion, " Damn you, Shinjiro . . . That's right . . . You're from Gekkou High, aren't ya! "

The three S.E.E.S members looked at each other at that last statement. Though Yukari and Junpei were shocked, you just kept your eyes on me unfazed . . .

" You better grow eyes in the back of you head! " yelled the injured punk.

Finally, everyone began to disperse. The only ones left were me and the three S.E.E.S members.

Junpei walked up to me in awe, " Oh man, Senpai, that was awesome! "

I turned around to face you guys, though in the back of my head I thought it wasn't really you guys, I realized it really was . . . " I remember you . . . You clowns were in Aki's room at the hospital. " I glared at them all, " You idiots! "

You all looked confused as to why the man who just saved you would yell at you calling you idiots.

" Get outta here. This place isn't for you "

I need to get away . . .

I began to make my way back to where I was but then Yukari stopped me.

" Wait! " She held her ground and explained, " We came here for a reason!

"A ' reason? ' Don't tell me-

" Did Aki tell you to come here? " I asked.

You stepped forward, " No. Our Senpai's don't know, we came here ourselves. "

" . . . Hmph " How can you speak so calmly after your friend got attacked before your very eyes . . .?

I had no choice, but to listen to what you had to say . . .

Time went by as you all asked me about the ghost story spreading around Gekkoukan High School. I told you everything I know, the girl's name was Fuuka Yamagishi, that she had been missing for some time now, and that supposably her spirits roaming through the halls seeking revenge on those that picked on her . . .

" Thank you for saving us. "

My head snapped towards you. How is it, that you can smile?

You had that same smile on your face, back from the day we first met. Is that a smile you give away to anyone?

_' Thank you for saving us. '_

Get out of my head . . .

I gritted my teeth, " . . . Don't come around here again. "

Yukari smiled as well, " Um, thank you very much. You even gave us a hint . . . You're very kind."

" Huh? " Did I just hear her right?

She panicked and stumbled, " I, um . . . Never mind. "

" Tch . . . " I turned my head away from them, " Don't come here again. "

I could feel your eyes on me as I walked off and left the scene.

As your friends started to make it back the way they came I could feel that you still stood there watching me . . . Minako Arisato . . . Funny that I called you an idoit . . .

When I should be calling myself one, for noticing you . . .

* * *

><p>First chapter complete!<br>I feel proud of myself, I wrote this all today in class when we were reviewing for our finals. lol  
>Yay for not paying attention!<br>I hope you please review after you finishing reading this little note, I'll really love it if you do.  
>Bye for now until a new chapter appears! ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Two-days in a row! Another chapter, everyone pull happy dance! xD  
>Okay, fun time over, this chapter isn't her for me to blab on, it's here for you guys to read. lol<br>So R&R!  
>- kintara5<p>

**DISCLAIMER**

I do not own Persona 3, I'm just a fan-girl writing her fan-girl dreams out

If I did, I would have gone inside the Ramen shop while Akihiko and Shinjiro were going back and forth at each other! xD

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed facing the calender that was on the wall, the date today is the 2nd of September . . .<p>

" Just 3 more days until the full moon . . . "

I don't know why, but the week before a full moon, I just stare at the calender throughout the whole night. At least now since I've joined S.E.E.S.

" Hey Minako, let's go we're going to be late! "

I snapped out of the trance and looked at the door, " I-I'm coming! " I rushed out of bed and put my shoes on and raced to the door, standing outside my door was Yukari Takeba and Aigis.

" Was everything alright in there? " asked Aigis in her monotone voice, can't blame her since she is a robot.

" Everything's alright, I just lost track of time. Thanks for coming to get me! " I snapped my fingers, " My bag! " I ran back inside and grabbed my backpack.

Yukari looked at Aigis, " Don't worry this is normal from her. "

Aigis tilted her head, " Is that so? "

I ran back out and closed my door, " Okay, now I'm ready! "

When we made our way downstairs I bumped into Akihiko at the dorm entrance, " H-Hi Akihiko-senpai . . .! "

Akihiko turned and faced me with a smile on his face, " Hey Minako. "

For some time now me and Akihiko have been hanging out with each other whenever we have time, and quite frankly I think I have a crush on him . . .

" Are you heading to school now? " I asked.

Akihiko shook his head, " I still have something to do before I head out. You keep going ahead, 'kay? "

I smiled and nodded in response, " I'll see you later senpai! "

Along the way to school me and Yukari kept telling Aigis the do's and don'ts' at school, she brought the topic up yesterday saying that she wanted to attend Gekkoukan High as well, apparently it was to keep a closer eye on me.

I gently nudged Yukari who was still instructing Aigis, " Yukari, we're here now. "

Yukari quickly wrapped up the lecture, " Okay, so just keep everything we told you in mind and you should be okay. "

Aigis nodded, " Everything is stored in my memory bank. "

We both slapped our heads, " Aigis, normal people don't say that . . .! " I sighed out.

Yukari whispered to me, " Are you sure it's a good idea to let her do this? "

Whispering back I said, " We have to at least let her try, if anything happens we can say it was just a prank. "

With that we proceeded off the train and hoped for the best today . . .

(- -)-(^^)-(~ ~)

Just as usual, nothing to do today . . .

I was walking around the Iwatodai strip mall, when my stomach growled. " * sigh * Is that all there is to do? " I headed over to the Hagakure Ramen restaurant when I saw two familiar figures heading my way.

Upon closer inspection I saw it was Akihiko and-

Her . . . Minako.

" You're getting on my nerves! " I yelled as the two got closer.

Still walking Akihiko spoke, " The situation has changed. Sorry, but this time, I'm not asking. "

" What? "

" This belongs to you. " Akihiko pulled out a suitcase and thrusted it towards me. Does he really expect me to take this?

I simply stared at the suitcase showing no signs of taking it anytime soon.

Akihiko narrowed his eyes at me, " We have a new enemy. They're Persona-users, like us. "

Though I showed no signs of being surprised or making a reaction of any kind, in my head I already knew who they were. They call themselves Strega, Aki. They're like me, well, you wouldn't know about that . . .

" Yeah, so what? " I said nonchalantly.

I saw that Minako looked at me, she must have realized I'm a Persona-user as well.

" There's more. " Akihiko started, " Ken Amada has joined our team. "

That was the last straw there, my face turned to show shock.

" What the hell are you talking about! " Ken Amada . . . He's just a little boy!

Akihiko stood his ground and explained, " He has the potential, and Ikutsuki-san has okayed it. He's now a Persona-user. "

I looked away, " You've gotta be kidding me. " There's no way he could do this, unless-

" Let me ask you one thing . . . " I looked Akihiko straight in the eye, " Was it his decision to join S.E.E.S? "

Akihiko still kept his cool and answered back, " Yeah. He volunteered. "

I took a step back and collected my thoughts together.

" . . . I see. "

I know Akihiko, he would never lie. So if he said that Ken willingly joined, then it must be true.

I sighed and gave an answer, " Then, count me in. "

" So, you're the one leading the operations now, huh? "

I turned towards Minako and looked her in the eyes . . .

Still, she looked at me unfazed. Was there nothing that could scare this girl?

" If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you fighting for? " I asked.

She closed her eyes and put her hand over her chest, " I'm fighting to protect someone . . . "

Someone . . . Whoever this ' someone ' is, they must me close to her to have her have much resolve in her voice.

" Is that so? " I commented.

I put my hand behind my head and adjusted my beanie, " Well, you do your thing; I'll do mine. "

I turned my attention back to Akihiko, " Is my room still vacant? "

Akihiko grinned glad that things were going his way at last, " Yeah. "

" Sheesh . . . " I breathed out quickly glancing at Minako, " Another girl? First Mitsuru and now her . . . "

Akihiko shrugged his shoulders, " So what? She might be a girl, but she's one hell of a- "

I interrupted the dumbass in front of me, " That ain't my point numbskull. " I got close to Akihiko so he would be the only one to hear what I said, " I'm saying you gotta keep an eye out for her. "

" Honestly . . . " I said as I backed away from him.

Akihiko looked at Minako realizing what I had meant by that statement. He never caught on to something like that so quickly, maybe . . .

There's something between them . . .

_" I'm fighting to protect someone . . . "_

I closed my eyes trying to relax. That ' someone ' she told me about, I'm guessing it's Akihiko.

Just then that smile from the day I first saw her, popped into my mind . . .

The thought of her giving Akihiko that smile everyday, made something inside me clench . . .

" Senpai . . .? "

I opened my eyes and looked at the origin of the voice. She was standing in front of me leaning forward towards me with a worried look on her face.

" Are you alright? "

Akihiko came to her side, " This is Shinjiro Aragaki, he's the same grade as me and Mitsuru. He's a Persona-user too . . . "

As I calmed down and straightened myself up Minako gave me a big smile and said, " It's nice to meet you Shinjiro-senpai, I'm Minako Arisato. "

" Welcome back to S.E.E.S. "

She'll do her thing, and I'll do mine . . .

What was my thing?

Ken . . . His past and mine are entwined together, but Minako's and mine . . . Why can't I get you out of my head?

Why did I really come back to S.E.E.S?

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 complete!<br>I hope you enjoyed the chapter, once again, pat on the back, did this around 6:30-ish and it's 7:47 as I am writing this sentence down right there. lol  
>Thank Kyler for getting me in the Persona mood. lol<br>Until then, please review, I would be totally grateful to you!  
>Bye-bye!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, here is a new chapter for you all to read! ^^  
>Consider it a early Christmas present!<br>I shouldn't keep you from reading, without further ado . . .  
>Enjoy! Please R&amp;R!<br>-kintara5

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own Persona 3, I'm just some person sitting here in front of a computer typing away.**

**If I did own it, I'd probably sneak into Akihiko's room! w)=b  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I laid there on my head, staring up at the ceiling . . .<p>

Today I had officially returned to S.E.E.S. When I arrived back to the dorm there were quick introductions and right away I was taken upstairs to the Command Room where Mitsuru and Akihiko told me everything that had happened up till now.

" What the hell man . . . " I growled out.

For some reason I couldn't get any shut eye. Whenever I would try to close my eyes to sleep a bit right away they'd open. I sat up and slid off my beanie . . .

I scanned the room, there was nothing much really. They asked if I needed anything to make myself feel comfortable, but I declined everything. All I had in here was a bed to sleep on, a drawer to put my clothes in, and a desk.

I didn't need all that other crap that everyone else has in their room . . .

" God, it's burning hot . . . " I stood up and decided to head to the kitchen and grab something to drink.

As I made my way downstairs and started making my way I saw that the light in the kitchen was on.

Who in their right mind would be up this late?

I walked inside and spoke, " Who's there? "

I heard a faint squeal, for a moment I thought a rat was in here, but then out of the corner of my eye I saw what was the top of a head hiding behind the counter.

" I can see you, there's no point in hiding. " I announced.

Just then she peeked out to see who it was that spotted them.

It was you . . . Minako.

"S-Shinjiro-senpai . . . What are you doing up this late? " she mumbled from behind the counter.

I looked away scratching my head, " Shouldn't I be asking you the same? "

She brought herself up so she was standing up, " I couldn't sleep so I came to get some juice. "

" I see. " I looked back at Minako and realized what she was wearing right there.

She had a pink tank top with pink pants on, if you asked me she looked like—" A kid . . . "

Minako's eyes grew wide, " Eh! "

My face turned red from what I had just said, I need to clear this up somehow, " Y-You look like a kid in those clothes . . . "

Minako's face began to turn red, and she pointed at me, " W-Well you look different with your beanie off! "

" W-What! " I yelled back, Minako and I were obviously in a awkward situation so she took the initiative and grabbed something from the fridge and ran out the room. I however was still frozen from what had just happened . . .

I shook my head and sighed, " What the hell did I do? "

My eyes scanned the kitchen, tch . . . I forgot why I came here now.

I scratched my head and left the kitchen.

When I walked back upstairs I found Minako sitting at the table facing the machine dispenser that resided against the wall . . .

" I thought you went back to your room. "

She jumped up a bit and looked at me. " I wanted to talk to you . . . " She patted the space next to her on the bench where she was sitting at.

I raised an eyebrow towards her, " Why the hell would I do that? "

She waved a bottle of water towards me, " I'll trade you this for your thoughts. "

The moment I saw the bottle my mouth turned dry . . .

Oh-yeah, now I remember why I went downstairs.

I brushed my hair back and sighed, " Fine, you win . . . Toss me that will ya? "

She smiled and tossed the bottle, " Thank you Senpai! "

" Shh! " I said as she covered her mouth. " Keep your voice down, Aki and the others might wake. "

She bowed her head down, " I-I'm sorry about that . . .! "

Seeing her like this . . .

This is the exact same girl that would stand tall and seemed to be afraid of nothing. And now—

" You look so vulnerable. " I bluntly blurted out.

Me and Minako looked at each other with horror in our eyes. What the hell did I just say!

Minako's face was flushed and she brought her knees up to her chest to hide her face. After a few seconds she spoke . . . " Senpai, why did you leave? "

" Some months back Ikutsuki-san told there was a third member . . . " She looked up to me her face back to normal, " And from everything Akihiko-senpai told me, I now know that it was you. "

I opened the bottle of water and drank some water while I gathered my thoughts. I'm guessing this was her way of changing the subject . . .

Tch, now I wish I could change the subject right about now.

When I finished drinking I closed the bottle, the whole room was silent the only thing making noise was the screwing noise of the cap sliding down till it was tightly secure. Once that was down, I made my way to sit down. Not beside her but across on the other bench . . .

Minako watched me as I sat down and sit the bottle down on the table, I looked at her and our eyes met. Her eyes had turn to the eyes she would wear in front of others, strong and determined.

" You don't need to know a thing . . . What's my business is not yours. " I told her as I yawned aloud.

Before I could say another word she said, " I lost my parents. "

I looked at her bewildered as to why she would say that . . .

" Ten years ago I lost my parents, my only family is my aunt who lived overseas . . . "

The girl sitting in front of me became the girl I first met at the hospital and at the alley . . .

She looked at me straight in the eyes and began, " My name is Minako Arisato, I am 16-years-old, my blood type is ' O. ' I have no siblings whatsoever. "

There was no chance for me to speak, she' pause in between sentences but not long enough for me to say a single word.

" Ten years ago I lost my parents in a car accident, ever since I lived back in America with my aunt. "

I've had enough of this . . .

" ENOUGH! "

I glared straight at Minako and she had no expression, she simply looked at me.

" Why are you telling me all this crap? "

" Ever since I've moved here, I've felt like an open book. " She responded.

Curiosity got the best of me, " What do you mean? " I asked.

She scoffed at me, " Why do you get to ask all the questions? "

She's right. I refused to another one question she asked and I here I am asking her . . . This isn't fair.

She lowered her legs, grabbed a lock of her hair and began to stroke it slowly . . .

" Even before I learned about S.E.E.S and the Dark Hour, they all knew who I was . . . " She gripped her hair, " They knew of my past . . .! "

Something about her changed at that moment . . .

Her voice sounded so pained, as though listening to a frightened child . . .

" I do not know a thing about them . . . I cannot ask them because I'm afraid they might get mad or sad from it, and yet— " She cut herself off and let go of her hair. " They know me . . . "

I felt so horrible right there, it was true . . . Everything she was saying was true.

I remembered when I first became a member of S.E.E.S, they all dug up whatever they could find of me . . .

We all are open books to each other once you think about it . . .

The whole world was silent . . . You'd expect this kind of silence during the Dark Hour, but that time had already passed. Not even a car drove by or a howl in the night, there was only silence.

I looked at Minako who was looking down at her knees, I noticed that she was shaking, either from the cold or—

" I'm sorry . . . "

Minako shot her head up and looked at me, my head was lowered so she couldn't see my face past the bangs that feel down over my eyes, someone had to apologize for everything, right?

" S-Senpai . . . You did nothing wrong, we all decided to come here . . . " She stood up and walked over to my side, I didn't move anything. I sat there like a statue . . .

" If anyone should apologize, it should be me. "

I looked up confusion showing on my face, " What the hell— "

" I kind of forced you into this conversation, you must be tired so let's go back to bed. " She said smiling down at me.

I felt my cheeks beginning to burn that I stood up and put my hand on her head, " Shut up, you're not making any sense. "

She moved my hand out of the way and pouted, " How am I not making sense! "

" Shh! " Again she covered her mouth, " Sorry . . .! " She bowed forward and looked up at me when she rose up, " I'll feel so bad if I wake anyone up . . . I should head off to bed now. " She made her way to the stairs leading to the 3rd floor and looked back at me.

My heart skipped a beat at what I saw at that moment . . .

With the biggest smile on her face even bigger than the ones she had done in front of me the times before, with eyes shut so tenderly, as soft as a whisper she said . . .

" Goodnight Senpai, sweet dreams. "

I didn't say a word, not because I didn't want to, but I was left speechless . . . Minako kinda sensed I wasn't going to say anything so she went upstairs.

Honestly I don't know how long I stood there, hearing the world silent it felt like forever . . .

I slumped back down onto the bench in defeat, there was something about her I couldn't forget about.

Something that you had a hold on me.

Just what the hell is it?

I don't know, but . . .

Something inside me, is feeling weird . . .

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 complete!<br>And right before the 25th, oh how this week is supposed to be wonderful and stuff.  
>Sadly it's all horrible, family fighting, PS3 dying, yadda yadda.<br>All I have here to enjoy is my PSP and my new P2. Forever alone as they say. TTATT  
>Anyway, Merry Early Christmas to you all, may Santa bring you all wonderful gifts! ^^)  
>Until then, bye-bye!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, once again two chapter in a row! owo)/  
>And there is someone to thank for that, so here we go!<br>Thank you chquine-harvinellisse for the review! ^^  
>I've been so down this whole week seeing that this story got it's first reviewed brought me to cheers. xD<br>So pretty much this chapter is for you! :D  
>-kintara5<p>

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own Persona 3, I am one fan that's in the sea along with millions of others.**

**If I did, I'd so be getting bit by Koromaru for petting him too much! ^^)=b**

* * *

><p>* beep beep beep *<p>

Is it time now?

I got out of bed and stopped my alarm clock . . .

Last night I spoke to Shinjiro-senpai who had just re-joined S.E.E.S yesterday.

* knock knock *

I wonder who could that be?

" Come in! " I yelled to the person outside my room.

The door opened and Aigis came inside, " Good morning, Minako. " she said in her monotone voice.

I smiled and waved, " Morning to you too Aigis! "

" I came to check if you had woken up, it is almost time for school. " Said Aigis as I was getting my school uniform ready.

" Thanks for checking, I'm alright. Um, can you please head out so I can start changing? " I pointed to my clothes and Aigis got the question.

" Of course, I will see you at school. " With that said Aigis left closing the door behind her and leaving me alone.

I turned around and faced my bed where my uniform was laid out, nodding my head and yelled, " Let's do this! "

(- -)-(^^)-(~ ~)

I sat there at the lounge reading the newspaper, and from time to time my eyes would leave the contents on there and watch as one by one the other living here in the dorm head out the door for school.

I couldn't help but laugh to myself how funny they looked speeding out the door . . .

" Good morning Shinjiro-senpai! "

I looked up from the newspaper and standing in front of me was Minako . . .

You gotta be fucking kidding me.

I looked back down at the paper ignoring her. I didn't do that cause I was annoyed, it was cause all the memories from last night came crashing in my head and just the image of that smile she did last night . . . I felt my face turning red.

Minako tilted her head to the side absorbed in curiosity, " Aren't you going to school? "

I was gonna answer back but someone did for me . . .

" Shinji doesn't go to school, or at least he decides not to. "

I growled and looked at the bastard that said that, and all my guesses where right. Aki came walking up to us with Minako's bag in his hand.

Minako looked shocked, " I know Shinjiro-senpai doesn't go to school, but I thought he'd go now especially since he's living in the same dorm as the President of the Student Council. "

I stood up and stated, " I ain't afraid of Mitsuru, if I don't want to go to school I'm not gonna go. She understands that. "

Akihiko tapped Minako's shoulder and offered her her school bag, " You left this in the kitchen. "

Minako took the bag and smiled at Aki, " Thank you so much senpai, I went in there to get something quick to eat but then I saw Shinjiro-senpai and came to say good morning. "

I interrupted the two trying to kick them out already, " Now that that's done, shouldn't you two be going now? "

" He's right, let's get going Minako. " He began to lead her to the door and he looked back at me, " Later Shinji. "

I looked away not saying a word.

At last I was alone . . .

" Woof! "

Nevermind, I forgot . . .

I looked down at my feet and saw Koromaru looking up at me with his tail wagging around.

" Heh, hey there Koromaru. " I kneeled down and pat his head, man he has such nice fur.

So soft . . .

Just like yours . . .

Yesterday I spoke to Minako Arisato, she told me about herself, and I didn't say a thing about myself.

Koromaru licked my hand and that snapped me out of my thoughts, "Sorry boy, I'm gonna go out for a walk, 'kay? "

I stood up and headed outside to clear my head . . .

(- -)-(^ ^)-(~ ~)

It was evening when I returned back to the dorm, everyone was at the lounge, everyone that is for Minako.

Hmm, looks like she's a bit like me, staying out and coming back late.

I grinned and thought that girl has got some nerve after I walked around all day and finally came to work up the guts to say sorry to her for yesterday . . .

Just then I heard the door and in came the very girl I was thinking about.

Damn, do I have the worst luck . . .

Minako was surprised to see me at the door she froze for a second. I took that opportunity to finally do what I was supposed to do yesterday.

" Hey . . . " I said faintly.

No one was paying attention to what was gong on between us, so I was talking in a low volume so it'd stay that way.

Minako was still surprised so I kept talking.

I put my hand behind my head and looked away from her, " . . . I haven't introduced myself, have I? "

Minako finally regained her senses and giggled, " No honestly, you didn't. Everyone was so hyped up they did the talking when you came. "

I chuckled faintly towards myself, " Is that so . . .? "

I looked back at her and our eyes met, " I'm Shinjiro Aragaki. Don't worry . . . "

Minako looked confused right there so I continued on, " I got your back. "

She smiled at me and said, " Thanks, I'll be counting you just like everybody else. "

Again I felt my cheeks beginning to burn I walked away, Minako was caught off guard by that she was going to follow after me but Fuuka came up to her . . .

" Um . . . There will be a full moon the day after tomorrow. "

I stopped walking and looked back at them.

Minako was listening to everything Fuuka was telling her. She had the face of a leader on her . . .

This will be my first fight against the Shadows that come out on a full moon . . .

Inside my head I was hearing a voice saying I needed to put everything I had into this fight.

Everyone was so hyped up just like she said that I returned. They make it seem like I'm ever better at fighting than Aki is, just what the hell kind of thinking is that?

But that voice was right . . .

_" I'll be counting on you just like everybody else. "_

Something inside me didn't want to disappoint you . .

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!<br>So much hype in this chapter, maybe it's cause I'm listening to K-pop and my fan girl side is kicking in too much cause of that. xD  
>Anywho! I hope you enjoyed it chquine-harvinellisse!<br>This couple kept haunting me at the end of the game. OTL  
>I couldn't decided wether to have Akihiko or Shinjiro come running to her side at the end.<br>I'd say who I did have, but I'll keep that as a secret. * snicker * xD  
>Happy Holidays everyone! ^^)  
>Till then, bye-bye!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, is this the longest chapter I have written?  
>I think yes! 8D<br>How was everyone's Christmas? Did you all get what you wanted? :D  
>Here is a chapter for you all, and I can't say it's a Christmas present cause that day has passed. lol<br>Hmmm, I'll say it's a New Years present! ^^)/  
>Enjoy this chapter, cause I have no idea what the heck I did in here. xD<br>-kintara5

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own Persona 3, just a follower of the fantasy.**

**If I did own it, I'd for one would ruin the moment I put here for Akihiko and Minako. He's mine people! lol jk**

* * *

><p>Whoever walks by my room right now might think I was weird, the only sound coming out of here was the sound of someone pacing back and forth . . .<p>

For some odd reason I was completely overwhelmed with nervousness this was the only thing I could do to let off some steam.

September 5 was when the full moon was going to appear. That only gave us tonight to train for the battle. Today was going to be my first day fighting after so long.

Yeah, you guessed it. This is what has me like this.

When Minako announced that we were going to Tartarus tonight everyone had these confident smirks on their faces like they knew this was going to be a breeze!

I however stood in the back panicking inside . . .

* knock knock *

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard that knock.

I took a deep breath and silently breathed out when I approached the door. I placed my hand on the doorknob and opened it just a crack to see who it was.

" Yo. " Said Akihiko.

I glared at him as I responded, " What the hell do you want? "

Aki's eye twitched when I said that, I know this guy has a lot of patience but I get annoyed a lot of times when the timing he has around here.

Akihiko sighed and relaxed, " I'm not here to start an argument, I just came to tell you that we'll be leaving for Tartarus soon so Mitsuru wanted us all to head to the lounge. "

" Is that it? "

He nodded his head, " Yeah. I'll be seeing you then. "

I closed my door and sighed, " Not good . . . " I only had a little bit of time left before we entered into battle.

I looked at my bed where I saw my Evoker laying in the center of the mattress . . .

How long has it been since I summoned my Persona?

I walked up to the bed slowly and stared down at the gun. The last time I used you, Castor . . .

I grabbed my beanie and yanked it off my head, " Fuck! "

" Senpai? "

My eyes shot open when I heard a voice outside my door, I rushed to the door and opened it throwing my head out.

Minako raised her hands in front of her towards me, " I-I'm sorry Senpai, I just heard you yell so I came rushing to see if everything was alright! "

I was breathing hard right there, I don't know why but when I saw you I felt so relieved . . .

" U-Um, Shinjiro-senpai . . .? "

I shook my head, and put my beanie back on, closing the door behind me as I stepped out into the hallway. " Yeah? "

Minako had her hands behind her back looking down at her feet as she poked the ground with the tip of her shoe.

I growled, " Out with it already. "

She looked at me hesitatingly, " I-I'm sorry, there was something I wanted to give to you before we headed out tonight. "

I was caught off guard by that, " What? "

" Can you come to the Command Room, please? " She asked before making her way to the stairs.

I put my hands in my pocket and followed after her . . .

When we made it to the Command Room she opened the door and let me walk in first. For a moment I thought she brought me here to be briefed by Mitsuru but then I saw that no one was in the room except for us.

" Just what the hell did you bring me here for? "

Minako walked past me and walked to the table in the center of the room where there was a box on it. I slowly walked up to her and I asked, " What's in there? "

She looked back at me with determined eyes, " I hope you don't mind, but I'm taking you with me to explore Tartarus tonight. "

I frowned at what she said, and she noticed that.

She turned around and bowed to me, " I'm sorry, it's just that . . . " She rose back and her face was blushing which made me blush as well faintly, " A-Are you okay? " I asked awkwardly.

She noticed her face was red and she turned around, " Get a hold of yourself Minako! " she told herself.

I was so lost in what was happening now, I walked up to the box and grabbed the top of it, Minako saw and she grabbed my arm preventing me from opening it.

" W-Wait Senpai! " she spurted out.

" What is in here you don't want me to see? "

Minako bit her lip and let go of my arm, " Open it. "

I pulled the top of the box off and looked at what was inside . . .

Inside was an axe, I looked back at her and she looked me straight in the eyes and explained.

" I bought that axe for you. I had asked Akihiko-senpai what weapon you used to use when you in S.E.E.S. "

I looked back at the axe and she continued, " He told me you liked one-handed weapons. But then again, using an axe of that size does take two-hands doesn't it? " She began to ponder to yourself, if she thought I was listening I don't know, but all my attention was focused on the axe.

A faint smile grew on my face, inside my head I was relieved that I wasn't going to have to depend on Castor. I looked back at you and to my surprise you were still talking to yourself.

" On second thought- " Minako turned to the box and was reaching for it, " Maybe I should return it and get you a different wea- "

" Move any closer to it and I'll make you wish you didn't. "

You jumped back startled, " W-Why are you going to smack me! "

I grabbed the axe with my right hand and lifted the axe up into the air, Minako watched in awe as I examined it.

" I-It's not heavy for you . . .? " she mumbled. " It took me forever to bring that thing back here! "

I chuckled and placed the axe back down into the box. I turned around and smiled at Minako, " Thanks, it's perfect. "

She blushed at me and began to fidget with her fingers, " Y-You're welcome Shinjiro-senpai . . .! " She began to avoid any contact with my eyes.

I didn't get why so I tried to make contact with her, " Hey, what's wrong with ya? "

She shook her head back and forth, " N-Nothing! "

I clenched my teeth, " How is it nothin' if you're acting like that! "

All of a sudden she bursted out laughing, " I-It was you, senpai! "

" What! " I asked, and then it dawned on me.

I smiled at her when I said thanks didn't I.

I smacked my head, " You're a piece of work, ya know that? "

She giggled, " I take my work very seriously. "

I sighed, " Idiot . . . "

" Um, Senpai? "

I looked at Minako waiting to hear what she had to say.

" You look . . . really cool smiling, maybe you should do it more often? " she said with the most innocent look on her face.

My eye twitched at that request, " What did you just say? "

She waved her arms in front of her, " N-Nothing! Let's just forget this whole thing happen! "

She began to panic and looked around the room, " L-Look at the time, we should start heading towards the Lounge, everyone might be waiting! " She ran off leaving the door wide open and a breeze came into the room hitting my face.

That breeze just now . . . It had her scent on it.

I rubbed my eyes, " Tell me this is a dream . . . "

I looked down at my hand and did my best to deny it was real, but the more I denied the more the truth of this being real kept sinking in more and more.

I looked back at the axe and grabbed it . . .

Minako's right, we need to start heading off soon.

I started making my way to the door when I looked back at the box on the table.

I laughed under my breath when I imagined you going to Officer Kurosawa and purchasing this thing and dragging it back home.

(- -)-(^ ^)-(~ ~)

I was out of breath when I made it downstairs to the 1st floor, I was caught up in trying to catch my breath I didn't hear someone calling my name.

That was until-

" Ow ow ow ow ow ow! "

Junpei jumped up in fear that he had done something wrong, " Y-You alright, Minako! "

I rubbed my arm trying to sooth the pain, " Y-Yeah, I'm alright . . .! "

Junpei had come up to me just now and grabbed my elbow trying to get my attention, little did he know though, that this arm was sore from carrying back that axe I bought for Shinjiro-senpai . . .

Yukari came rushing towards us hearing the commotion. " Is everything okay here? "

Junpei turned to Yukari, " I-I have no idea what just happened! "

Yukari saw me rubbing my arm and looked back at Junpei, " Stupei! Did you do something to her! "

Junpei questioned the accusation, " Just cuz I'm the only one here you think I did it? "

I came between the two before it got worse, " Yukari, Junpei didn't do anything wrong! I just woke up today with a sore arm he accidently bumped into it and it . . . well you know, it hurt. "

Yukari glared at Junpei trying to debate wether to believe the story or not. " Is she telling the truth? "

" Whatever she says is always the truth, you take the Leader for a lair? "

Yukari nodded her head, " That is true, but then again the Leader is so nice she has helped you multiple times from getting in trouble. "

Junpei gulped at the statement, " H-Hey, this time I did nothin! "

The two kept going back and forth at each other I felt like I just threw in the gasoline into the fire, " Did I just make it worse? " I sighed out.

I was just standing there listening to the two when I saw Akihiko walk out of the kitchen. " U-Um, I'm going to go now you guys. "

I stayed for a moment and the two just kept going, I don't think they even remembered I was there.

" Oh-well " and I skipped away to Akihiko.

" Hey Minako. " Akihiko greeted.

I smiled, " Hi senpai. " I looked around seeing that no one was around the exit, " U-Um, where is everyone? "

Akihiko looked around noticing the same thing I noticed, " Hmm, probably still getting ready. " He looked up at the clock and say we had 10 minutes till midnight. " And just a few minutes ago Mitsuru told me to go get everyone ready to leave ASAP. "

" She probably had to go check something, either way I say we should here just to be safe. " I suggested.

Akihiko smiled at me, " Good idea. " He pointed to the couch and asked, " Wanna sit down with me for now? "

I blushed and nodded my head. He grabbed my hand and lead me to the couch. " Your hand is warm, senpai. "

We sat down and he took his hand back, " I-I'm sorry about that. "

My blush deepened even more, " N-No, you shouldn't apologize! T-To be honest . . . " I looked away from Akihiko trying to avoid contact with his eyes and touched his hand gently, " I really liked it . . . "

Akihiko blushed the same color red as me and he pulled on his tie a bit, " R-Really? " I gazed my eyes back at him for an instant to see what his reaction was. He had the faintest smile on his face, I was glad no one was around to ruin this moment . . .

(- -)-(^ ^)-(~ ~)

Carrying the axe in my right hand and in my left coat pocket, my left hand was tracing the trigger. I walked down the stairs expecting everyone to be ready to head out, but what I walked into was something I didn't expect . . .

Yukari and Junpei were barking at each other, something I'd kinda expect, but-

From the corner of my eye I saw Aki sitting on the couch with someone.

I shifted my eyes slighty towards that direction and I saw it was Minako he was sitting with.

Again that feeling in my chest started to kick in . . .

From the look of it they weren't saying a word, they just sat there avoiding each others eyes.

From time they'd accidently meet eyes and they'd both look away faintly laughing at themselves.

That feeling in my chest started to hurt, unbearable actually. I wanted to walk right up to them and ruin the mood between them. But my feet wouldn't budge, my eyes wouldn't look away.

Inside I was hearing a voice yelling at me asking just what the hell did I do all this for?

Shouldn't I be happy for the guy for finding a girl that is keeping his mind off of Miki?

I tightened the grip on my axe, what the hell was I gonna do? Throw the fuckin axe at him?

God, I'm a fuckin idiot.

It felt like something inside me was about to snap but then all my senses started to crash back inside me when someone approached me.

I looked back with cold eyes to whoever it was that snapped me out of it.

" We're leaving now, Aragaki. " Said Mitsuru.

At last, I'll be able to let this all out . . .

* * *

><p>Is it just me or did I make Shinjiro look like the bad guy? ;A;<br>I hated myself during the last part, which I find strange cause I can't choose between the couple! OTL  
>I love AkihikoxMinako, but then Shinjiro needs someone to love, even though he gets shot! * glares at the PSP * You know what you did! You two PS2!<br>And chquine-harvinellisse, I love you! You are so nice! ;w;  
>And please do write a fanfic for these two, I'll be first in line on the computer to read it. xD ( At least in my house I can't stop others around the world from beating me to it ) lol<br>Until then, bye-bye everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter out! owo)/  
>And for chquine-harvinellisee and queen, thank you for reviewing the story! :D<br>And yes, Chquine we can share Shinjiro! xD The same here, I cover my hears when he swears though here I am making him cuss, what have I done! lawl  
>Also yay, I hope you can write one soon, also awesome stories. I love them! 8D<br>Without further ado, enjoy!  
>-kintara5<p>

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own anything of Persona 3, because if I did I'd make Takaya's Persona choke him to death and not the other people with unstable Personas. lol You know you have to agree, he took out Shinji! ;A; You know how many Shinji fans you ticked off there!**

* * *

><p>As we walked through the city making our way to our destination, I gazed at where we were heading . . .<p>

The towering building standing where Gekkoukan High stands outside of the Dark Hour, Tartarus was where we were heading. Nothing blocked the view, that thing was so damn tall you can see it even you were at the outskirts of this place,

Everyone chatted as we walked, I could hear Fuuka telling Yukari that she made a new dish that she wanted someone to taste, by the sound of her voice she sounded pretty determined that she did well on it.

Junpei cracked some jokes to Aigis who was just saying that she didn't ' comprehend with the meaning of the sentence ' and of course Aki walking silently with Minako along with Koromaru. No one dared disrupt the moment between them, it seemed like they were on a date walking the family dog.

I groaned trying my best not to lose my temper . . .

I made my way to Mitsuru who was walking by herself at the front.

" Hey . . . " I announced.

Mitsuru looked at me, " Is something wrong Aragaki? " Mitsuru asked.

" It's my first time going into that hell hole, mind telling me some things about it? " I asked.

Mitsuru crossed her arms and began the explanation, " There seems to be no end to Tartarus . . . As of right now we've made our way up 114 floors. "

I interrupted, " 114? Are you serious? "

She nodded her head, " Yes, we've only been able to make it that far thanks to Arisato's participation. "

I looked back at our supposed savior, she was smiling wholeheartedly down at Koromaru, in the back of my head I asked what was so damn special about her?

From everything that Mitsuru and Akihiko have told me, S.E.E.S has only entered Tartarus because of you, Minako . . .

Your Persona ability is unlike any other, where as with us we only have our one Persona, you apparently have an endless amount of Personas at your disposal.

" Has she made that much a difference to the group? " I asked aloud.

Mitsuru looked at me, " She has. If one of us is missing, she can make up for that missing element. "

Under my breath I mumbled to myself, " What the hell was the point of me coming back then? "

" Hm? Did you say something? " asked Mitsuru.

I shook my head and buried my chin into my coat, " No. "

I only came back so I could keep an eye on Ken Amada. Who looking around now, I see didn't join us today. Well then again, he is a kid; he needs to be taken more care of than anyone of us.

Mitsuru stopped and turned back to us all, " Alright everyone, we have arrived. "

I looked up at the tower and I couldn't help but feel a rush of fear run up my spine. To think that this is the home of the Shadows . . .

" Minako! " Minako jumped up a bit startled when her name was called, " Y-Yes? " asked the brunette. Mitsuru stepped towards and waited for Minako to walk to the front of the group. " Who are you going to take with you tonight? "

Minako made her way to the front and turned back to us looking at each of us one at a time. " I want to take Akihiko-senpai and Shinjiro-senpai . . . "

I looked back at Aki and saw that he had a relieved smiled on his face. He came up to me and smiled, " Let's go Shinji. " I groaned and walked up with him.

Minako then looked at Yukari, " We need a healer as well, can you come with us too? " Yukari nodded her head and walked up.

Mitsuru turned to the others, " We'll stay here and keep watch. You guys be careful. Akihiko don't go getting too excited. " Aki raised his hands up, " I know, don't worry. Besides Shinji here might take all my kills. " Everyone looked at me in awe, that I'd be brave enough to show Aki up.

" Aki, shut up already. " I demanded. I turned to Minako, " Let's get on with it. "

She nodded her head and we walked up to the top of the stair case. " We'll be back in awhile! " She waved back as we disappeared into the darkness.

x X x

" What the hell is up with this place? " Was all that I could say when we started exploring the floors. There were Shadows everywhere I needed to adapt quick to the environment . . .

I mean, sure I could kick a punks' ass if they messed with me back at the alley's, but these were Shadows we're talking about. Make one wrong move and you could pay the punishment with your life.

Akihiko never really relied on his Persona, he wanted to prove his strength his fists. Grabbing the wing of the Ice Raven he pulled it down towards him upper cutting the face of the Shadow shattering the beak and the mask of the monster. Minako and Yukari were facing an Insidious Maya. And her having the infinite amount of Personas she has she shot the Evoker to her head releasing a snake with 8 heads slithering their tongues as they awaited their order.

" Yamata no Orochi! " Minako shouted, she pointed at the Insidious Maya and the Persona's heads' hissed at the Shadow engulfing it in Bufu.

The Shadow melted to the ground, looks like it was weak to Ice-attacks then . . . Yukari aimed her arrow at the crippled Shadow and dealt the final blow.

Yukari high-fived Minako as they congratulated each other for the teamwork they did as Aki came walking to me, " So what'd you think? "

I glanced at Aki, " You guys aren't that bad . . . Those two— d " I pointed to the two girls, " They sure can fight their own battles. "

Akihiko patted my back, " I told you had nothing to worry about, we're stronger than we were when this all started. "

I scratched my head, " I guess you're right. "

Minako walked up to us with a smile on her face, " Are you two ready to up to the next floor? "

Yukari pulled her Evoker out and aimed it at her head, " Let me heal you guys first. " When the triggered was pulled Yukari's Persona Io appeared and used Media on us, healing our wounds . . .

Minako smiled big at Yukari, " Thank you. "

Yukari nodded her head back giggling, " You said you wanted a healer, didn't you? "

When Io disappeared, we all headed for the stairs, but the moment we got into the darkness again, Fuuka's voice shouted, " _W-Wait!_ "

x X x

" _Can any of you hear me! You've been separated, and I can't get a reading on your locations! _"

" Damn . . . " I groaned out. My eyes were scanning all around me, but no matter where I looked I'd just keep seeing the darkness. " This is one sick joke. " I sighed. Looks like Tarturas likes to be a pain it seem . . .

I picked up my axe and slowly walked through the dark halls. I had my hand again in my pocket tracing the Evoker. Maybe if something tries to sneak up on me I just might have to use my Persona . . .

I kept walking and I didn't hear anyone's voice or footsteps, just mine. I was beginning to think I was alone on this floor when Fuuka's voice shouted again, " _Minako!_ "

My head snapped up when I heard Fuuka call her name.

Did something happened to her . . .?

" _I-I felt Minako for a bit, I think she's in trouble! _"

My body moved on its own, out of my control . . .

I ran forward not even knowing where I was heading to. In my head I kept calling her name. Minako . . .

" You idiot! " I told myself. I don't know if I meant it for Minako for being so reckless, or Akihiko for not watching over her after I told him that he needed to keep an eye on her since she was a girl, or . . . Was I calling myself an idiot for getting so worked up?

It didn't matter anymore, because I made it to a dead-end. " Dammit! " I yelled turning I back around to run aimlessly into the darkness.

" _Shinjiro-senpai, you're close to her!_ "

My head lifted up and something in my gut told me to make a left right at that moment. I shook my head and threw out all of my doubts and made the left, but when I got there Minako was lying on the ground . . .

" Minako! " I yelled. I rushed to her side and picked her limp body up. I heard something growl and I turned my head back, it was then that I saw what it was that did this to our Leader . . .

It was a Shadow covered in armor sitting on a horse that was covered in armor as well, in its hand it held a lance, damn that thing looks like it's ready to impale one of us on it.

And how right I was, cause that damn Shadow thrusted the lance directly towards my chest, which I was barely able to dodge at the last second but it had caused me to lose my balance and I fell to the ground. Luckily I had a strong grip on Minako so she landed on me . . .

I gritted my teeth, and I threw Minako over my shoulder, " If this thing was able to knock her out there's no way I could take this thing out . . .! " I made it to my feet and made a mad run for it only to hear the hooves on the horse following after to me.

" Dammit, where is everyone else! " I yelled. My outbreak must've stirred Minako because I heard her mumble something.

" C-Champ . . .ion Knight . . . S-Senpai . . . Guru . . . "

' Guru? ' That's wind, Yukari can defeat this, but just where the hell is she?

I decided to stop running and just take this thing head on, I turned back around and quickly laid Minako down on the ground, after that stood there watching as the Shadow came close and closer.

I have no choice, I have to use it . . . I grabbed my Evoker and I pulled it out slowly aiming it at the side of my head . . . I took a deep breath and whispered, " Let's go . . . Castor! "

The triggered was pulled and I felt a wave of pain course through my body . . . It's been years since I last used you Castor . . .

Castor appeared, its hair flowing down it's back sitting on the black stead that carried him. Castor looked back at me and I glared back at him. " It's been a long-time hasn't it . . .? " Not since that day—

" Kill that son of a bitch! " I ordered.

Castor charged at the Champion Knight who took a shot at my Persona, but Castor's ability Counter reflected the attack back at the owner, when the damage was dealt, Castor leaped in the air and used Fatal End striking down on the Shadow with his leg.

The mask on the Champion Knight shattered and the horse beneath the Knight collapsed to the ground. Castor stood above the Knight who was beginning to turn into a blob and Castor stomped onto the hand that was reaching for my Personas' leg.

" You cold piece of shit, Castor . . . " I spoke under my coat.

My Persona and I never did get along. How they say that it's another part of us, makes no sense to me. I loathe him and I'm sure as hell that thing hates my guts the same.

" Shinji! "

I turned back, " Aki? " I looked back down at Minako who was still unconscious and I made my way to pick her up. " Come here you idiot . . . " I gathered her in my arms and I lifted her up, " Aki, come quick! " I yelled out into the darkness.

The horror wasn't over yet, when I turned around I felt a hand wrap around my neck. Not a pleasant feeling when it's fingers dig into your skin.

" G-Gah . . .! " I was amazed I even managed to say something when a hand is cutting the airway in my throat.

My vision begins to fade in and out as I stare at the eyes of my attacker. I grin when I get a clearer glimpse of the bastard . . .

" C-Cas . . . tor . . . " I gasped out. My Persona had a crazed look in its eyes, even though their eyes never change, to the owner of the Persona you can definitely feel what they are feeling.

What was my Persona feeling? Bloodthirsty lust. My grip on Minako was loosening and I fumbled on the girl, my knees were feeling weak and I fell to my knees as I tried to bring Minako closer to me. I can't breathe, was all I could think. Castor just kept tightening its hold on my neck. I guess the Suppressants were beginning to wear off . . .

" Shinji, where are you! "

That idiot, still has no idea where to go . . . I clenched my fingers into Minako's clothing. " I'm . . . n-not dying here! " I lifted one foot and was pushing myself up to my feet though it was a pain since Castor just kept trying to push me back down. We both stared into each other's eyes seeing who would give in . . .

" Aarrggghhh! " I yelled while planting both feet onto the ground below and Castors hand was beginning to burn on me, my eyes kept twitching from the pain trying to focus onto Castor's. Finally the nightmare was done when Aki's voice shouted out one more time shattering Castor and disappearing into the darkness . . .

My eyes were wide as I saw Aki's figure running to me, I caught my senses just before collapsing full on and stopped myself by placing my hand under me, as the other hand lay Minako below me. I moved away from above her and sat against the wall taking deep breaths of air into my lungs. I looked up at Aki with a terrified look in his eyes when he saw our Leader lying on the ground.

" W-What happened . . .! " questioned Aki.

I yanked off my beanie and still gasping for breath answered, " We got attacked by one of those glowing Shadows . . . " I wiped my forehead feeling my sleeve getting damped from my sweat. " Crap . . . " I looked at my sleeve, I really need to wash this once we get back home.

Akihiko picked up Minako patting his gloved hand on her hair. I looked away pretending I didn't see his gentle act towards her.

I staggered to my feet and leaned back on the wall, " We're calling it a night now, right? "

Akihiko quickly nodded his head, " We have to get Minako out of here. Yukari is already at the portal waiting for us. Come on. " Akihiko turned his back to me and walked into the darkness.

I chuckled to myself, " Bastard can't even wait for me . . . " I put my beanie back on and followed after Aki.

I looked back on more time and I saw a mental image of what happened before Aki arrived.

The death match me and my Persona had between each other.

I felt my neck throbbing with pain and I felt my Evoker pulsing in my hand. I closed my eyes and I kept walking listening to Aki's footsteps.

I guess Castor finally calmed down . . .

* * *

><p>So there is the end of the new chapter!<br>I hope you enjoyed the little fight scene. Did I do it good, this is the first fight scene I did pretty much ever. OTL  
>So off to do some math, boo! lol<br>Until then everyone, please take care.  
>Bye-bye! ^^<p> 


End file.
